


Tangled Webs We Weave

by Reynarius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, GUESS WHAT, Pure and Good, Sombra x Widowmaker x Mercy, Talon Mercy, The whole works, also, ft a wholesome healthy representation of gabriel reyes, oh boi, some good ANGST, there's smut now, there’s sommercy, they're dating, well in the pieces that include them 3 of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles I write, mainly for Mercymaker but with some other stuff thrown in as well! (Alsooo this is where SOME cute stuff is going to be to make up for most of the angst thats been riddled in "The Angel of Death" fanfic)





	1. Too Early A Morning - Mercymaker

_4:23 AM_

The numbers on her phone’s clock burned into Angela’s tired eyes, making them ache. Picking up that extra shift had not a good idea. Sure, she got paid extra but it wasn’t worth this, especially when the shift had ended with a surgery that took her and several other doctors over 6 hours to perform.

_“I do hope Amélie is resting at this hour…”_

She let out a soft, exhausted sigh, locking the phone and sliding it back into her coats pocket as she approached the front door of her apartment. Ready to get inside and let herself drift off to sleep for the next several hours.

 _“Verdammt_ …where are my keys?” The doctor grumbled, patting down each one of her pockets until the jingle of her keys was heard. She brought them into the lock, turning them and pushing open the door as quietly as she could.

Angela stepped inside and shut the door behind, it clicked in place behind her and she made sure to relock it. The doctor moved to sit her things down on the kitchen table when suddenly her strength to move left her body and she gripped the top of one of the chairs to hold herself up, her legs trembling and she couldn’t stop the tired yawn that escaped her.

“Oh, I thought I heard you, _chérie_.” A soft-spoken voice chimed up from behind her, the sound of approaching footsteps now reaching her ears.

Amélie turned the doctor around to face her, slipping her arm around the smaller woman’s waist to hold her up. A smile crept onto her lips as she saw Angela let herself lean into the embrace, Amélie brought her free hand up to pull her girlfriend’s hair free of the ponytail and whispered sweetly, “Good morning, darling."

Angela on mumbled back a quick ‘morning’ before snuggling deeper into her embrace, Amélie shook her head with a slight laugh and stated, “I’d ask about your shift but you look dreadfully tired, so let me take you to bed.”

“Mmm’kay.” Angela whispered, currently half asleep. Even as Amélie hooked her arm under Angela's legs and lifted her up off her feet, whisking her away to their shared bedroom.

The taller woman sat Angela down on the end of the bed and spoke as she moved to pull the thick covers back off the bed, “Take off your work clothes, Angela. Then I _promise_ , you can sleep for as long as you want.”

Angela sleepily nodded and started attempting to tug her pants down, obviously having some trouble – a sight which amused Amélie to no end. She moved to stand in front of her before ordering to a half-asleep Angela, “Lay back and let me help you, you poor thing.”

Doing as she was told, Angela laid back on the bed and Amélie tugged her pants down, setting them aside before pulling the smaller woman back up into a sitting position. Not wasting any time, Amélie took off the doctor’s shirt and bra, pulling a fresh shirt down over Angela’s head.

“There we go, chérie. Now come on, its time for you to rest.”

Amélie expected Angela to move back and immediately fall asleep as she stripped out of her own clothes. But just as she pulled the last of her day clothing off, Angela grabbed her wrists and pulled her back onto the bed to lie down next to her. A soft laugh falling from Amélie's lips as Angela snuggled deeper into her body. She tugged the blankets up to cover them before pulling herself closer to her girlfriend. Nuzzling her head into the side of the blonde’s own as she gently ran her fingers through Angela’s hair.

“ _Du bist ein Segen…ich liebe dich_ , Amélie.” Angela muttered lovingly in her native language, pressing a kiss to Amélie’s neck with so much care before burying her face into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck and purring happily.

Amélie pressed a kiss to the top of the doctor’s head, feeling the soft, steady breathing against her neck signaling to her that Angela was asleep and she murmured sweetly, “ _D_ _ors bien mon ange, je t'aime_.”


	2. Hacker to the Rescue - Sommercymaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An excessively hot day leaves Angela and Amélie under the weather and suffering, luckily they have a lovely Hacker to rescue them.

_“It’s an astounding 30 degrees outside today! Get out there and enjoy that sunshine folks!”_

The noise of the television, aside from small displeased groans from the two women laying on the floor was all that filled the otherwise quiet apartment, the air conditioning unit in the window that was _supposed_ to keep them cool had fried only a short while ago and already the heat was unbearable.

“Where is Sombra? She was supposed to be back by now, this heat is excruciating.” Angela grumbled, lifting her head up off the floor to look over at Amélie who barely even moved when the doctor spoke to her.

“She will be back whenever she gets back…and she had better fix the air conditioning or _else_.” Amélie replied in a hoarse voice, her head lifting from pillow only to growl at the wave of heat that washed over her skin.

As if on queue, the infamous hacker walked in the front door with several bags on her arms and smiling just like the heat hadn’t affected her at all – _which of course it hadn’t, this was nothing to her_. Sombra was humming to herself when she stopped dead in her tracks, spotting her girlfriends lying on the floor.

Honestly, _this didn’t even surprise her_. After spending a year living with – _and_ loving these two, she had come to know all about them and their habits. Like how when Angela gets overtired while working, she drinks so much coffee and gets extremely stubborn. Or how Amélie can seemingly move about their apartment without making a sound and it makes the hacker jump every time the taller woman suddenly appears behind her while she’s working.

The three of them were completely different personalities, all had different tastes and habits yet somehow all that difference between them made them closer than most people in relationships. _But then again,_ not many people are in a relationship with a third person.

She shook away her thoughts to once again focus on the two laying on the floor in front of her, this heat was not doing them any good. Both were breathing hard, soaked in sweat and barely wearing anything – not that Sombra minded _that_ at all.

A laugh escaped her as she placed the bags on the counter and moved over to the two, kneeling between them before teasing in an all too cheerful voice, “ _Mis pobrecitas_ _…_ I see you two aren’t doing so well in this heat, have you moved _at all_ since I left?”

“ _Non,_ now…please save us from this wretched heat, preferably before the good doctor and I melt.” Amélie muttered, turning her head to stare at Sombra with a pleading look in her eyes.

Sombra just rolled her eyes and leaned down towards the ladies, grinning like an idiot as she pressed a kiss to Amélie’s forehead and then Angela’s. The hacker rose to her feet and stating as she moved back to the counter to the bags, “Well, _no se preocupen,_ my darlings. Sombra is here to save the day.”

She disappeared into their small kitchen for a moment before returning, carrying one of the bags from her shopping trip over. She knelt back down between Angela and Amélie, lifting two small containers of ice cream out of the bag and speaking as she handed the containers out to the two ladies, “ _French_ Vanilla for the lovely Amélie Lacroix and the most chocolatey flavour of ice cream I could find for my dear Doctor Ziegler.”

The two grabbed the containers and wasted no time in pulling the lids off, digging into the ice cream with the spoons Sombra hastily provided them. Pleased sighs came from both of them at finally having something cold to snack on. Barely even noticing as the hacker placed cold cloths over the back of their necks to help them bear the heat a little longer, teasing as she moved her hands to rub their backs, “You know, for two of the hottest women I know… _you cannot handle the heat_.”

Amélie looked over her shoulder in the middle of eating a spoonful of ice cream, narrowing her eyes at Sombra for that comment. The hacker stuck her tongue out at Amélie and scolded, “You shouldn’t be rude to me, _cariña_. I got the part to fix that air conditioning of ours.”

“Sombra, _mein gott,_ you are amazing… _please_ never change.” Angela exclaimed with the biggest smile on her face, sitting up to press a kiss to her lips.

Amélie let out a small laugh, shrugging her shoulders and adding with her own smile as she glanced back at the two, “Yes, we are very grateful, _chérie_. Thank you for your timely arrival.”

“ _Anything for you two_. Now, I have a machine to fix. Let’s say you two get up off that floor and we’ll spend the rest of our day on _that_ couch watching shitty movies, alright?”

Amélie and Angela nodded in agreement and so Sombra stood, getting to work on replacing the broken part in the air conditioner while the two peeled themselves off the floor and plopped down onto the couch with their ice cream. Luckily, they did not have to suffer long in the heat either, Sombra installed the new part and had the machine up and running in a few minutes.

She dealt with the rest of the bags, dropping one off in their shared bedroom for _later_ before returning to the couch and sitting with her two girlfriends. Sombra was stretched out across the couch, letting her legs cross over Amélie’s lap and resting her head in Angela’s. Meanwhile Angela and Amélie lazily leaned against one and other enjoying their frozen treats, the physical contact far more welcomed now that the room wasn’t so damn hot.

Angela picked up the remote and turned on the TV, looking at the other two to ask, “What poorly made movie are we watching first?”

“ _Birdemic.”_

Angela and Amélie both stopped, staring down at Sombra before replying in unison, “Sombra, _NO._ ”

“Oh, come onnn, its comedic _gold_ …you guys know you love it!” The hacker pleaded with the older ladies, throwing her hands up in defense.

Amélie shook her head and retorted, “We have had to watch that stupid bird movie too much, even watching it _once_ was too much.”

“You can say that again, besides how did you even get it? Isn’t it almost 60 years old?” Angela chimed up next, frowning when Sombra grabbed the spoonful of chocolate ice cream that the doctor was about to eat.

The hacker winked up at Angela, shaking one of her fingers at the two before she stated all too proudly, “Now, now ladies. A magician never _reveals_ her secrets. _Buttttt_ , let’s just say…the deep web helped me get this treasure.”

Amélie rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh while Angela took back her spoon, randomly selecting a movie on the TV before speaking with a smirk on her face, “I do not doubt that, _you seem to be able to find everything there_. Now _shhh_ , pay attention to the movie.”

Sombra got herself comfortable, smiling softly as one of Amélie’s hands ran up along her legs and Angela’s fingers gently traced along the cybernetic implants in the side of her head. She purred at the comfort it brought her and melted into their touch as the movie played in the background, spoke softly, “We might not have watched my _stupid bird movie but_ … _las amo a ambas.”_

Angela pressed a kiss to the hacker’s forehead and murmured, “ _We love you too, Sombra_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I support this ship so much, help ME.  
> Also pls dont ask me to explain the 'Birdemic" thing, Its late and it made me laugh so much.


	3. Returning The Favor - Sommercymaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra's cybernetic implants have been acting up and she has been bedridden all day in extreme pain. Both Angela and Amélie make sure to help their hacker make it through her time of pain.

Angela let out an exasperated sigh, hours of flipping through article after article on possible cures or remedies for the type of chronic pain caused by one’s electronic implants had proven worthless. Page after page of doctor’s _theorizing_ what could be done but never actually providing definitive solutions.

The doctor pulled her glasses from her face, carelessly throwing them onto her desk and rubbed at her tired eyes which had grown sore and red from staring at the screen of her tablet for a long period of time. She sat there in silence for a moment before her cellphone vibrated on her desk, Angela huffed in frustration - dreading the messages that she feared would be from Winston or one of the others to call her away on some mission or other grueling errand. She was pleasantly surprised however when she picked it up and saw several messages on the screen from Amélie.

_“Sombra is asking for you, she needs another dose of those pills you gave her earlier.”_

_“The pain’s getting worse for her, chérie. Please do hurry, she can’t move.”_

A sad expression appeared on the doctor’s face, Sombra’s implants had started aching very early that morning before the sun had even risen and it had continued all day so far. It was one of the few times that Angela and Amélie had seen the hacker actually cry and with no remedy to remove it entirely, Sombra was suffering _a lot_.

Angela grabbed her glasses before replying to the text, “ _I’m on my way, tell her to hold out for a few more minutes.”_

She slipped her phone back into her pocket and pressed a button on her system to shut down her computers before standing up. As the machines turned off, she stepped out of her office and pressed a series of buttons on the keypad next to it which locked the door behind her.

Moving through the infirmary, she flipped off lights and made sure everything was tidy before moving to the entrance. Repeating what she did with her office door, she locked down the infirmary door when her phone buzzed again and she pulled it out to see another message from Amélie.

“ _Sombra said if you take any longer, she’s going to start throwing Spanish curse words at you the second you walk through the front door.”_

The doctor laughed at that and shot a message back, “ _Tell her to just be patient, liebling. I’m leaving the infirmary now. Do you think you could get her pills from the cabinet?”_

 _“Can’t do that.”_ Was all Amélie sent back to her.

“ _Why not?”_

Angela nearly slipped into a giggling fit when she got Amélie’s next reply, _“Sombra’s laying her head in my lap and she can’t move, you must get them when you get here.”_

_“I think I can manage that, hang on.”_

The doctor wasted no time in making her way to their shared quarters and the moment she stepped in through the front doors, Sombra shouted from the bedroom, “ _Angela, dios mio._ That had better be you or I’m going to - _ah fuck_.”

A small laugh left the doctor at the sound of the hacker’s voice and she grabbed the pills and water bottle off of the counter where she had left them that morning before moving into their bedroom. She stopped when she saw the state of her girlfriends, Amélie leaning back against the headboard of the bed while Sombra laid between Amélie’s legs, resting her head on the taller woman’s stomach and mumbling painfully.

The sniper looked up at Angela as she idly traced her fingers over the implants on the side of Sombra’s head, speaking softly as she looked down at the woman in her lap, “Ah good, you’re here…I cannot feel my legs, she has been resting on them so long.”

Angela bit her lip in an attempt to stifle a laugh at that, an attempt which ultimately failed. A small giggle escaped her, earning her a glare from Amélie and she teased, “I don’t know, _liebling_. You look like you’re enjoying the cuddling.”

“She is, she just won't admit that to anyone even though we _all_ _know she is_ …and besides it’s not my fault that she’s so damned comfortable, _cariño._ ” Sombra spoke up in response to the doctor, her voice muffled by Amélie’s shirt.

Stepping up to the bed, Angela sat down in the empty space at Sombra’s side. She pressed a kiss to the hacker’s shoulder and murmured sweetly, “I need you to sit up now, _liebling_. We need to get these pills into your system.”

Sombra groaned dramatically, her arms slipping around Amélie’s waist before she retorted, “I’m not moving, there’s not enough money on the planet that would make me move in this state.”

Amélie laughed then and asked with a wicked smirk playing on her lips, “What if we both promised you all the cuddling you could possibly want?”

“Well…you two had better help me up then, I’m going to be difficult to move.”

Angela stepped closer to the bed and slipped her arm around the hacker’s shoulders while Amélie sat forward, taking a hold of Sombra’s hips. Together the two of them eased her up into a sitting position, several Spanish curses spilling from the woman’s throat as her implants ached.

“Hey, hey…take a breath, _liebling_. Here take one of these, it will ease the pain.” Angela murmured, lifting the pill bottle up and giving it a small shake.

The hacker opened the container of pills and popped one of them into her mouth before taking the water bottle that the doctor extended to her. Sombra took several gulps of water to help her swallow the pill before she handed it back and sighed contently as she eased herself down onto the bed to lay her head back in Amélie’s lap.

“Better?”

“ _Much better._ Now to get this damned shirt off, its making them ache _.”_ Sombra murmured, tugging her shirt off to expose her back and neck implants

Angela slid off her lab coat and tossed it onto the nearby shelf before slipping onto the bed next to her girlfriends. Her lips finding the soft, exposed skin of Sombra’s shoulder and the hacker hummed in approval as Angela began pressing more sweet kisses to her exposed skin while Amélie gently traced over the implants on the side of her head.

“You two are _really_ good at this.”

A wave of musical laughter came from the other two women and Angela murmured between kisses, “We do so love to spoil you, dearest Sombra. Plus…on today of all days, especially while you are hurting, you deserve all the loving treatment we can offer you.”

Sombra shuddered, grinning into Amélie’s stomach and quipping back at the doctor, “Ah you won’t hear any complaints from me, _amour_. Please do continue.”

The doctor’s hand slid down to run along the edge of Sombra’s spinal implant, pulling her hand away seconds later when Sombra let a curse slip through her lips. Evidently the pain hadn’t faded and the skin was extremely sensitive, a simple touch enough to cause her pain. Angela nuzzled into the Sombra’s shoulder, running her hands over the hacker’s skin and whispering sweet apologies into her ear.

Sombra merely clung tighter to Amélie, burying her head into the taller woman’s shirt and purring as the other two continued running their hands over her aching muscles. Angela’s fingers slid towards the implant once again, the hacker tensed in anticipation of the coming pain.

But it never came.

Looking over her shoulder briefly, she caught a glimpse of Angela trailing her fingers along the skin surrounding the metal implant and there was no pain following that soft touch. Instead pleasant shivers rolled down her spine, and she couldn’t stop the soft happy moan that escaped her throat.

“You two are a gift, _I swear_.” Sombra purred out, lifting her head slowly to look up at Amélie.

Amélie looked down at her with a soft smile before leaning down to press a sweet kiss to her lips, a sigh of contentment escaped from the hacker before she reached up with one hand to hook it around the back of the sniper’s neck. Their lips moving against each other’s in a lazy kiss which Amélie leaned further down into until Angela swatted her arm and scolded, “Amélie, _please_ , you’ll hurt her more if you keep that up.”

“Oh _please_ , Sombra here was enjoying it.”

Angela looked at Sombra with a raised eyebrow and the hacker stated with a small shrug of her shoulders, “She’s obviously right, cariño. The pain was _soooo_ worth it – _but oww_.”

Amélie laughed at that, her free hand moving to rest on Angela’s head and she murmured, sounding as if she was half asleep, “Remind me again why we ever bother to leave this bed…it is far too comfortable _, especially like this_.”

A laugh came from Angela and she shifted closer to the hacker’s side, replying as she pressed a kiss to the side of the hacker’s head, “ _Because of work_ …but I would be more than willing to stay right here in this bed for days on end.”

“Good because I had no intention of letting either of you leave this bed, so you had better get comfy.” Sombra whispered back, her head drooping slightly as exhaustion crept into her bones.

The doctor leaned over then cupped Sombra’s cheek with one hand and gently pressing a kiss to her forehead. Her voice growing much softer as she noticed the hacker drifting off, “Dream well, _liebling._ ”

Sombra let out a soft sigh as she laid her head back down on Amélie’s stomach and the sniper took it upon herself to continue running her hand along the side of her head as gently as she could. It was only after a few moments of the combined gentle touches from Angela and Amélie that the hacker's breathing drifted into a slow, steady pattern, signaling she had fallen asleep.

Angela smirked and teased as she watched Sombra doze off, “Well _that_ didn’t take long at all.”

The hand of Amélie’s in her own hair trailed its fingers across her scalp, drawing a purr from the doctor and the taller woman teased her back, “It seems like it won’t take _you_ long at all either. Rest, _chérie_ …you have been working far too hard to help Sombra, I know you don't wish to see her suffer but, she’s going to be perfectly alright.”

She leaned down then and pressed a kiss to Angela’s forehead and then to Sombra’s, the blonde made a small noise of content at the contact and shut her eyes as she laid her head down on the bed next to Amélie. Just like Sombra, it only took a moment before she was lulled off into a peaceful sleep by the warmth of her girlfriends and Amélie’s hand running through her hair.

Amélie sat there with her two sleeping girlfriends, smiling to herself as she watched them rest away their worries. The pair occasionally shifting and mumbling in their sleep while her hands still rubbed circles on their heads and she just took the time to enjoy the simple presence of the doctor and hacker.

_How did I ever get this lucky?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so cute im dyingggggg


	4. Total Control - Mercymaker (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela's patience has been pushed to the brink, listening to the demands of others all day left her irritated and frustrated. Luckily Amélie is there to give the doctor back some control - in other ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who wrote some grade A, Dom!Mercy smut a while ago and is just now sharing it?  
> ME  
> ITS GOOD I PROMISE

Angela stormed through the halls of Overwatch headquarter, her heels sharply clicking against the metal floors and her lab coat flowed behind her as she continued along her path. Her eyes were narrowed and cold, her face flushed red in anger and her hands were shoved into her pockets.

 _“Gott verdammte idioten, alle von ihnen.”_ She snarled under her breath as she approached the door to her private quarters. Letting the automatic door slide open before she stepped inside and threw her lab coat onto the nearby chair.

She had never felt this angry before, she felt so out of control and it frustrated her to no end. Everyone today had simply come through and thought they could control her every action. They thought they could just make demands of her and try to change her routine to fit their needs, she had _every damn right_ to be upset about this.

Walking into her room, Angela almost failed to notice Amélie’s presence in the room and stopped immediately when she did. The doctor looked at Amélie who sat in the armchair in the far corner of the room with a worried look on her face, Angela only frowned and the french woman asked as she watched Angela run a hand through her messy hair, “ _Chérie_ …whatever is the matter? You never get angry and yet you look as if someone’s pushed your buttons one too many times.”

Angela glanced at Amélie and let out a heavy sigh, her shoulders sagging with the weight she was carrying on them. Her voice was raw and exhausted as she spoke, “Where do I even start? Jack is threatening to cut my funding to pay for _more weapons_. Two of my students were taken off my staff to join mobile combat divisions, without my knowledge. My Valkyrie suit was damaged in the last mission and I can't seem to fix what was damaged and get it working 100%...”

She pinched the bridge of her nose and finished speaking, “AND on top of all that, there was a critical failure with my nanobot research, I’ve been trying to get them adapted to be installed in the other’s equipment, I spent days and nights on this problem. But every time I think I have solved it, something goes wrong...I’m just…I’m so frustrated, Amélie and I feel like I’ve lost control over everything, that no one is going to listen to me at all today or any other day after."

Amélie watched the frustrated doctor pace back and forth for several moments before standing up, her amber eyes trailed over Angela’s figure. Her voice dropped an octave lower as she replied, “So you want control? You just want someone to listen to you?”

Angela scoffed in disbelief at Amélie’s comment and grumbled in a low voice, “That would be very nice, but it seems like it won’t be happening ever. They expect me to just clean everything up for them when they make mistakes or they seem to think I can't do my job – this job, _that I have dedicated my entire life to_ and nothing seems to be going my way at all.”

Amélie moved to sit on the bed, stating in what seemed to be a very serious voice, "Then take control of _me_ , Angela. Ask me to do anything and I will follow your command to the letter. Take back the control you lost today."

"What?" Angela stopped, her eyes widening as they met Amélie's a split second after the taller woman had finished speaking.

A laugh came from the french woman and she made a 'tsk' sound before explaining herself, "You're frustrated, you feel like you have no control...so take control of me, use me as an outlet, _chérie, I am yours._ ”

The doctor took in a raspy breath and murmured, "You cannot be serious..."

Amélie smirked and quipped back, "Oh, I am completely and utterly serious, Angela. I want you... _to take control_."

It finally seemed to click for the doctor, who watched Amélie closely and nervously licked her lips. She shuddered at the thought, going quiet for a moment until finally a soft command came from her throat, "Let your hair down, _liebling_."

"You're going to have to be much louder than that, _chérie_." Amélie teased, something which obviously pushed the poor doctor's buttons even further.

Angela repeated herself in a much louder voice, "I said...Let your hair down, Amélie."

Amélie raised an eyebrow at that, she did not move an inch and questioned, "You have me at your complete control and mercy, and the first thing you ask me to do is to _let my hair down_? Oh, come on, you can do better than that, darling."

"Amélie, _DON'T_." Angela warned, feeling herself growing slightly agitated.

That smirk on Amélie's face never faded as Angela took a moment to compose herself, her voice much more determined this time when she spoke, " _I_ _said_ , let your hair down."

Finally, Amélie moved to follow Angela's command with a small chuckle, tugging the elastic from her hair to let the long silken black locks fall down her back. Angela almost purred at the sight, she did love seeing Amélie's hair down like this but resisted the urge to move closer and run her hands through it. The taller woman knew that the doctor was struggling and purposely played with it, waiting for her to make another demand.

"Take off your shirt, _liebling._ "

Amélie started unbuttoning her shirt rather quickly but Angela quickly snapped at her in a voice that neither of them had expected, " _Slowly!_ Take your time with it."

A rush of heat dropped straight to the pit of Amélie's gut hearing the doctor being so demanding with her, it felt _good_. She shifted on the bed, trying to ignore the heat between her legs and slowly continued undoing the buttons of her shirt, carefully exposing her skin and the bra she wore underneath to Angela.

The doctor moved to the other side of the room, pulling the arm chair closer before taking a seat, her eye’s never once leaving Amélie’s as she sat down. Angela's eyes soon darkened with lust as she watched, taking in every piece of skin that the woman was letting her see.

When the shirt was undone, Amélie looked to Angela for more guidance but her only response was contented noise. Sapphire eyes regarding Amélie with a gaze that burned with a fervent desire.

 _Oh, the things she’d like to do to Amélie right now_ …

She was pulled back from her thoughts by Amélie teasing her, “You could try and say something _sometime_ _today, darling_.”

Angela frowned at Amélie’s unneeded comment which only tested her patience even further, she leaned back in her chair and stated sharply, “ _Ta_ _ke it off_.”

A quick shrug of her shoulders and Amélie’s shirt was dropped to the floor without another worry, Angela let a soft noise escape her throat at the sight. Her eyes traced up along the taller woman’s stomach and to her breasts, the doctor had a hard time resisting the urge to lay claim to Amélie right then and there.

She took in a heavy breath to calm herself down, lowering her hands to rest in her lap. Amélie was pushing her luck, and it only drove Angela crazier, her voice dropping to a very low tone as she ordered, “Back yourself up against the headboard.”

A laugh came from Amélie and she retorted coyly, “Come on, Angela, darling… _say it like you mean it_.”

The doctor’s eyes narrowed and her voice took on a dangerous tone, a warning against disobedience as she snapped back at the Amélie, “Amélie…do _not_ test me.”

“Oh, _on the contrary_ , I love seeing what it does to you. And I know you can do better than that.” Amélie teased, stretching her arms above her head to rile the doctor up even further.

“Against the headboard _._ _I won’t ask again_ , Amélie _._ ” Angela growled out at her girlfriend, her impatience nearly reaching its limit.

"Now, now, chérie...that _really_ is not an exciting order, surely the great doctor Ziegler knows enough about sex to te-."

That warning tone came from Angela once again sending another jolt of heat straight down to the pit of Amélie's stomach, leaving her  _aching_. Angela watched her fidget for a moment, smirking before she demanded, "I said, back against the headboard, _NOW_ , Lacroix."

Amélie did as the doctor ordered immediately, the dominance in Angela’s voice compelling her to please her immediately. She slid herself backwards along the bed until her back connected with the headboard while Angela’s predatory gaze followed every movement that the taller woman made, a wicked smirk crossed over her lips and she let out a small laugh.

"The rest of your clothes, take them off." She ordered, gesturing to the remaining clothes Amélie had on.

Without question, Amélie removed her clothes as the doctor asked, piece by piece. Each one tossed to the floor to join her shirt until there was nothing left for her to remove and she sat bare before Angela. A low growl came from the doctor and she clenched her hands into tight fists as her eyes drank in every inch of Amélie’s skin, fighting that familiar urge once again to go over and fuck her right then and there.

“Touch yourself.” Angela ordered next, her voice hoarse from the lust she was struggling to contain as she gave her command.

Amélie laughed, not so subtly moving her leg up to expose her womanhood to the doctor sitting a few feet from her. Smirking when she heard a harsh intake of breath from Angela, she shifted her leg back down and retorted in a playful voice, “You are going to have to be far more specific than that, _chérie_.”

“ _B_ _etween your legs, liebling._  Touch yourself for me.” The doctor breathed out, her eyes finding Amélie’s and she knew that Angela was not in the mood for her games… _y_ _et._

Her own hand slid down her body, trailing over the faint muscles of her stomach before reaching the waiting heat between her own thighs. _God she was dripping wet_. Amélie let out a soft moan as she slowly slid her finger into the slick heat, shuddering because of the jolt of pleasure that ran through her body.

“No, tease yourself, _liebling._  I want you to make yourself _squirm_.” Angela quickly ordered, rising from the chair to stare down at Amélie who sat on the bed.

Amélie huffed in frustration but did as she was commanded to, pulling her finger tips back to circle around her sensitive clit. Slowly at first then moving faster and faster, feeling the pleasure slowly growing with each moment that passed and Angela watched her with searing gaze, only making the arousal she felt even stronger.

She slid a finger down farther to tease herself further, the way Amélie's body arched up into her own fingers drew a harsh growl from Angela. Her hands clenched so tightly into fists that her knuckles had turned white from the pressure, Amélie was driving her wild.

“ _Angela_ …” Amélie moaned out breathlessly, rolling her hips up into her own touch once again and shaking at the sensations flooding through her.

Not even a second later, the last command she wanted to hear from Angela came in that heavy, demanding tone that the doctor had taken on for this evening, “ _Stop_.”

But she didn’t listen to this command, _not this time_ , Amélie just grit her teeth and kept her fingers rubbing frantic circles on her clit. Allowing another loud moan to slip from her lips, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut as she revealed in the pleasure she felt.

In a split second however, a hard grip took a hold of her wrist and pulled her hand away from the heat. She gasped in shock and opened her eyes to see Angela leaning over her with a sharp, glazed over look in her eyes.

“I said, _stop_.” Angela’s voice as she spoke should have been terrifying to Amélie, if it wasn’t so damned _arousing._

Angela pulled Amélie’s hands up to the headboard and Amélie felt cold metal lock in pace around one wrist and then the other. Tilting her head back to look up, Amélie saw the handcuffs locking her arms in place above her head and stuck to the headboard.

"You can't seem to behave, can you? Very well, I'll just have to show you how its done."

Angela took her time then pressing kisses down Amélie's body with the utmost care, covering her neck and collarbone. Shifting down to Amélie’s breasts and smirking when the sniper shifted beneath her, tugging on the handcuffs that restricted the use of her hands. Oh, how she must have been yearning for those kisses to go lower. _So m_ _uch lower._

 _“Angela…”_ Amélie breathed out, her voice breathless and soft. Her hips arching up off the bed to connect with the doctor’s stomach, a wordless plea for her to _go lower_.

A ‘tsk’ came from Angela at her lover’s desperate impatience but thriving off the effect she was having on Amélie. Grinning against her stomach before she cooed in her native tongue, “ _I_ _ch werde jeden Zentimeter von Ihnen heute Abend, ohne Gnade behaupten…Sei geduldig, liebling.”_

Before Amélie could even begin to ask what Angela had said, the doctor slid a finger into her and shuddered at the searing, _slick_ heat she found. Her finger curled up inside the taller woman’s body, teasingly stroking that one weak spot until Amélie’s hips were arching up off the bed. The rattling of the handcuffs and Amélie’s moaning filled Angela’s ears, making her let out a soft growl - _quite satisfied with her work_.

 _“God, this has her dripping wet…fuck this is so hot.”_ Angela thought to herself as she just watched Amélie moaning and writhing beneath her hands. Everything she did was just a silent plea for Angela to show some _mercy_.

A cry was ripped from Amélie when Angela relented and buried her head between her thighs, her tongue dipping down into that pool of heat and tasting the sniper’s lust on her tongue. It was _intoxicating_ and the taste alone pulled a low, heady purr from Angela, dragging her tongue over sensitive flesh and easing her finger from Amélie’s body so her hands could still the woman’s arching hips.

Amélie was left _gasping_ for air, Angela’s tongue was working wonders _in_ her right now. She grit her teeth hard and tugged at the handcuffs as much as she could in a hopeless attempt to free herself. She wanted nothing more than to be able to run her hands through Angela’s hair, drag her nails along the doctor’s scalp and force her tongue even deeper into her aching cunt.

“ _A-angela…mon dieu_ , please…I-I’m _close._ ” She pleaded, trying to roll her hips up into Angela's lips and tongue.

Angela stopped almost immediately, grinning up at her girlfriend before blowing a gentle breath against Amélie’s clit and teasing as the woman struggled against her bonds, “ _H_ _ow badly do you want to come, liebling?”_

“ _So, so bad…Ayez pitié de moi.”_ Amélie pleaded with a low whine, trembling beneath Angela's hold and hoping it would be enough to get the woman to finish her off.

But it wasn’t, Angela gave one last flick of her tongue to the sniper’s cunt and earned a defeated whimper from her before shifting up off the bed to grab the keys for the handcuffs. She unlocked them quickly, enjoying the red marks they had left around Amélie’s wrists before she sat them aside and ordered, “Come to the end of the bed, and _don’t move._ ”

Amélie nodded and followed orders quickly, moving to the end of the bed and watching as Angela stripped herself of her remaining clothes. Her face was flushed red with arousal, hands shook with a fading pleasure and amber eyes were staring as Angela exposed her bare skin to the sniper.

“Angela, _chéri-_.” The taller woman began, hoping that using the smaller woman’s pet name would catch her attention.

It did but it wasn’t the kind of attention that Amélie sought _,_ Angela laughed aloud and cut off Amélie’s plea before she could even get the full sentence out of her mouth. She pulled something Amélie could not see out of the nightstand drawer before looking back over her shoulder and replying in a heady voice, “ _Not tonight, my good girl._ Tonight, the pet names are _mine to use_. Now don’t look, _I have a plan for you, Lacroix.”_

Amélie looked away from Angela, all she heard was the sound of straps being adjusted and a pleased sigh escape the other woman. A warm hand came to rest on her shoulder and she felt Angela’s breath on her neck, listening as the smaller woman spoke in a far gentler voice than the one she had used so far this evening, “If this gets to be too much remember…say ‘ _Nicht mehr’_ …alright?”

Amélie nodded firmly and took in a shaky breath as Angela pressed gentle kisses to the side of her neck, one of her hands finding the sniper’s stomach to idly trace the faint muscles there. But that hand didn’t linger long, it slid down even further, two fingers once again finding their way into the slick heat and burying themselves knuckles deep into her cunt.

A moan came from her as Angela slowly worked her fingers in and out of Amélie, curling them deep inside her and thriving off the way she shuddered. Amélie gasped as her arousal grew even stronger and her hands shot down to grab Angela's wrist, rocking her hips into her fingers before she pleaded, “Please, Angela _…fu-fuck…please_.”

“Please what, _liebling?_ You’re going to have to be more specific than _that, use your words, be a good girl_.” She teased, quoting the woman’s own words earlier as she slowed the pace of her fingers even more and leaving Amélie on the edge.

“ _Fuck me_ … _mon dieu, please_. B-be rough with me… _t_ _ake control_.” Amélie begged as she struggled for even more contact with Angela’s fingers, feeling herself come back from the edge and she growled in frustration.

Suddenly all the sensations on her body disappeared completely, Angela’s fingers were no longer buried inside her and her lips were no longer on Amélie’s neck. Amélie was about to turn around when suddenly Angela barked out an order that she could not ignore, “On your hands and knees _, like a good girl now."_

Angela watched Amélie did as she was ordered to a split second after the words left her mouth, Amélie was eager to please and her submission made Angela  _growl in delight_.

How couldn’t she? There kneeling on the bed before her was Amélie, so hot, so desperate _for her_. She was begging over and over for Angela to fuck her, to fuck her into the mattress and be _rough_ with her.

She approached the woman on the bed, running the length of the _lovely_ _strap-on_ she wore across Amélie’s center that was dripping with her arousal and Angela enjoyed the sound of Amélie whimpering at the simple touch. So, close to fulfillment yet so far at the same time, and Angela could tell that Amélie's patience was running thin.

Her hips shifted back into Angela to get more contact but firm hands gripped her hips tightly. Angela's voice cracking like a whip as she commanded, “Be a good girl.  _Beg for me, liebling.”_

_Three..._

_Tw-_

_“F-fuck me, please…_ Angela, _just fuck me already_.” Amélie stammered out in a desperate voice. She looked back over her shoulder to meet Angela's gaze, moaning as she ran a hand up Amélie's spine slowly.

That moved into Amélie's dark hair and gripped a handful of it in a tight fist, Angela smirked and listened as Amélie continued to beg for her to fuck her. It was utterly intoxicating and for the first time in several days, Angela felt completely _in control._

“Shhh, shh...that's a good girl, it is alright, _liebling_. I will take good care of you.”

Angela used her free hand and eased the toy into Amélie, both women gasped hard as the soft rocking motion of the Angela's hips send jolts of pleasure through them both. Finally, with the toy in as deep as it could go, Angela pulled Amélie's head back with the grip she had on her hair and questioned, “Are you sure you’re ready? This is the last chance you have to ask me to _go easy_.”

A sly laugh came from Amélie and she retorted, “Just _fuck me already, Ziegler.”_

_Angela did just that._

Sliding all the way back out, Amélie was about to moan when Angela immediately slammed back into her, filling her and stealing the breath from her lungs before she could get the noise past her lips. Amélie's back arched and her body writhed with a burning pleasure, clearly reacting to the sensations starting back up again after being teased for so long.

A string of moans and french curses spilled forth from Amélie’s throat. Warm breath teased her ear as Angela leaned forward to murmur, “ _Liebling,_ _gott_ … _keep making noise for me_.”

Amélie did not disappoint her, though she couldn’t reply to the doctor’s command at all. _She could only obey_ . Angela’s dominant side was _without a doubt_ her favorite thing in existence, fucking her just like she had asked, pulling her hair, _biting her_. It was a whole other experience on its own, and good god, _it was hot_.

Angela was relentless and showed no mercy, she was fucking Amélie hard enough to make the headboard pound against the wall every time she thrusted forward. And the _noises the doctor was making_ , a mix of moans and downright possessive growling. _Luckily, the walls were sound proof_ , otherwise the others would have heard something that they wouldn’t be able to forget.

“Keep g-going…right there… _please.”_ Amélie was moaning louder with each thrust, her hands gripped the bed sheets beneath her and sweat rolled across her skin. Curses started spilling out of her yet again when she felt Angela pounding harder into her, pleasure shooting through her body and making her arms and legs tremble. She could barely hold herself up.

_They were definitely going to be doing this again…_

A harsh gasp came from Angela, which pulled Amélie away from her thought and Angela murmured as slowed her thrusts down, “Amélie… _how close are you?”_

“ _C-close…really, close…"_ The sniper panted out, knowing that her sweet, sweet release was only moments away now. Well it would have been moments away.

_If Angela hadn’t stopped fucking her all of a sudden._

Angela stopped thrusting all together and stepped back which earned a low, frustrated whine from an extremely aroused Amélie. She was about to turn around when Angela grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. Their eyes met for just a moment before Angela sat back on the bed, bringing Amélie along with her and down into her lap.

“I want to fuck you like this, liebling _._ Make you come undone _, just like this.”_ Angela said, her voice dripping with lust and want as their eyes locked. Her arms slipped around Amélie’s waist, pulling their bodies’ flush together and slowly lowering her onto the strap-on once again.

“ _M-merde...Angela!”_ Amélie arched her back when the toy was fully buried inside her. She threw her head back and let out a loud cry as a wave of pleasure swam through her with this new angle. Her arms swung around Angela's neck, clinging to her for dear life and rolling her hips down into Angela as hard as she could.

Angela moaned as Amélie rode her, running a hand up along Amélie’s spine as it arched to take hold of her hair and force her head back. With her neck bared, Angela's lips found their way onto Amélie's neck, trailing kisses that eventually turned into small bites across her skin. Her purring sent vibrations sent shivers running through Amélie’s and she rasped out, “ _Vous…me conduisez…sauvage, l'amour._ ”

Suddenly Angela released her grip on her hair, instead taking a hold of Amélie’s hips to stop her from moving. Amélie lowered her head when Angela stopped to meet her gaze, panting hard as she cupped her face and lazily pressed their lips together. Moving against each others in a messy kiss, desperation on Amélie's tongue.

_Desperation that Angela could swear she tasted._

Angela broke away from the kiss, grasping Amélie’s chin. Their lips hovered inches apart as she ordered, “If you want something, _liebling_ … _all you have to do is ask_.”

“I…” Amélie began, her eyes traveling down from Angela's eyes to her lips, licking hers unconsciously.

“You…?” Angela questioned, raising an eyebrow at Amélie.

 _“_ Just _fuck…me,_ Angela _…I am yours.”_ Amélie murmured, feeling the grip that Angela had on her sides tighten when she tried to rock her hips to make her point.

Angela smirked wickedly and released her grip on Amélie’s hips, letting herself fall back onto the bed. Her hands moved to Amélie's bare thighs and slowly her hips began rocking again, slow, precise movements to start. Angela listened to the musical moans that started spilling from her girlfriend’s throat, her own moans rising to match.

A string of curses poured from Amélie when Angela thrust up into her hard, leaving her absolutely shaking and teetering closer and closer towards pure bliss. Angela grinned as she felt Amélie quivering harder, her moans getting louder and the grip she currently had on Angela’s own wrists were all telling her that Amélie was _loving this_.

Amélie suddenly knocked Angela’s hands away from her hips, leaning forward to brace one of her arms against the bed next to the doctor. Her amber eyes met Angela’s and the all too dominant doctor breathed out raggedly, “ _Ride me,_ Amélie… _just go wild_ , _liebling.”_

It only took a moment for Amélie to process the command that Angela had just given her, Angela’s hands clutching the sheets beneath her and she watched Amélie with hooded eyes. _She was g_ _iving up her control to Amélie_   _at last_. _A reward for giving her this night_.

Amélie's free hand moved to Angela’s stomach, her nails dragging slowly up and down her skin as she did as she was ordered. Her back arching and a low cry pouring from her lips as she rolled her hips down into Angela's. Slowly she did this, rolling her hips down into Angela’s and enjoying every second of her blissful torment.

"That's a good girl,  _fuck_...you are such a  _good girl, Amélie_." Angela panted out as she watched her.

Amélie's pace picked up then, her hips moving and rolling down into the doctor’s over and over, getting rougher and rougher as her climax drew even closer. Fuck she just  _adored_ when Angela talked to her like that, she so badly just wanted to  _please her_.

She stopped suddenly, forcing herself to relax her movements again, so desperate for release but so desperately wanting to drag this out. Angela’s fiercely dominant side was so rare, and to have her in charge like she had, _fucking her like this_. If it was possible for something to be entirely too arousing...

That something was a dominant Angela Ziegler.

Amélie was pulled from her thoughts to Angela moaning out as she threw her head back into the sheets, “ _Gottverdammt,_ Amélie…I’m… _f_ _uck_.”

A soft laugh left Amélie and she nodded in silent understanding, her hips rolling down into Angela's slowly but rough all at the same time. The hand she had braced on the bed clenched into a fist as she rode Angela hard enough that the mattress was shaking with them. Her nails dug into Angela's stomach, leaving red marks and earning another possessive growl from the woman beneath her, god they were both absolute _messes_ right now.

When the edge of release became all too real, Angela pushed herself up and took control of Amélie’s rocking hips with her arms. Thrusting up into her with the last of her strength to send her plummeting to her release, _hard_. Heavy moans turned into loud cries, Amélie gripping Angela and the bed.

The way her name rolled off of Amélie's tongue made Angela absolutely breathless.

Angela kept going until she gave a final thrust to make herself cry out alongside Amélie one last time before her strength left her, leaving her so weak that she could scarcely hold up the combined weight of her and Amélie’s exhausted bodies. Together they clung to one another, skin soaked in sweat and heavy gasps for air coming from both women.

“ _M_ _-merde…”_ Amélie managed as slowly lifted herself from Angela’s lap and that _damned, amazing toy_ of theirs. She collapsed to the bed alongside Angela and shut her eyes, still struggling to catch her breath.

An exhausted Angela just barely had the strength to release the clips of the strap-on and pull it off before she too collapsed to the bed next to Amélie, sliding up so she could stare at her girlfriend’s face. Amélie’s skin was flushed red with heat and she was panting like no tomorrow, it worried Angela a bit but she simply moved closer and let her body lay still.

A moment later, Angela cuddled into Amélie and pressed tired, lazy kisses to the numerous red and darkening marks she had left on her neck and shoulders. Practiced hands tracing circles on Amélie’s spine, listening as a still _very_ sensitive Amélie moaned in response to the smallest touch.

A tired, but proud smile crossed over Angela’s face and she murmured in apology, “I’m sorry for leaving the marks, I got a little…carried away.”

“Shh, don’t you _dare_ … _e_ _ver…_ apologize for that. Y-you…just gave me the fucking of my life… _I won’t be walking right for a while_.” Amélie purred despite the heavy breaths she took, her eyes finally opened to stare at Angela and she flashed a small grin.

A comfortable silence passed between as they caught their breaths, taking a well-deserved break. Angela tugged Amélie into her arms, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of having Amélie so close to her and she spoke softly, “ _Good_ , gives you even less of a reason to leave this bed.”

She yawned and Amélie laughed, wrapping her arms around the doctor and whispering back, “It would appear that _you_ have even _less_ of a reason to leave, s-so keep quiet and rest, _chérie_ …you have more than earned it.”

No intelligent argument was heard from Angela only a small grunt of approval before she drifted off to sleep and Amélie tugged the sheet over them both, drifting off with the tired doctor a few moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOOD GOD
> 
>  
> 
> R.I.P  
> MY GAY ASS  
> IM SWEATING
> 
> p.s: I hope this makes up for the fact that the 4th Chapter of "The Angel of Death" has taken so long to come out, I promise it is almost done D:


	5. Follow You - Mercymaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short piece and a personal take on Angela and Amélie's first meeting.  
> Where in, Angela is a big gay disaster and Amélie is beautiful, charming and is definitely hitting on her.  
> Also Gerard's not here :')))))

“Oh, for _fucks_ \- of course I’m late for this meeting.”

Angela growled in frustration, storming through the halls with her tablet and research notes in one hand as she struggled to pull her lab coat on over her uniform with the other. Not stopping or slowing down to fix the lab coats wrinkled appearance at all or the appearance of her glasses which sat crooked on her face, ensuring she could barely see out of them.

A late night of research and filing reports had left the doctor drained, which resulted in her falling asleep at her desk during the early morning hours, sleeping in way past her usual wake up time and had made her now nearly 20 minutes late for an important meeting with her superiors.

She rounded the corner of the hall that lead to the conference room and in her early morning panic combined with the inability to properly see out of her own glasses, the doctor failed to pay attention to the person coming around the corner at the same time. The pair collided with each other and Angela would have lost her grip on the tablet and the files if the stranger hadn’t quickly clasped their hands over the smaller woman’s own to keep everything in its place.

The doctor jolted when the pair collided with one and other and was scrambling to spit out apologies but the newcomer spoke up first. Angela felt the breath immediately leave her lungs, her knees going weak at the sound of the very thick french accent that reached her ears, “ _Pardonne-moi, chérie…_ I was not paying attention to my surroundings.”

A shiver shot down Angela’s spine when the hands that had covered her own moved up to her face to adjust the glasses so they sat properly on her nose, the doctor scrunched her nose briefly and that earned a musical laugh from the taller woman before her. Now that Angela could see clearly, she looked up with words playing on her lips but those words left her when her eyes reached the woman’s face.

Beautiful green eyes caught her own, a dazzling smile trapped her gaze even more and the sharp, defined curve of the stranger’s jawbone had Angela Ziegler’s usually brilliant mind absolutely _reeling_. The doctor silently thanked whatever gods were above for _quite literally_ throwing the most beautiful woman in the whole world directly into her path.

 _"Yep, I am definitely gay_.”

The taller woman raised a curious eyebrow at the doctor’s thought, which Angela quickly realized hadn’t been a thought at all – _she had said it out loud_ _to this woman_. A hand immediately shot up to her mouth to stifle her gasp as her face flushed bright red with embarrassment, _of course her gay ass had to go and say something like that_.

“Well, that is _very good to hear_.” The french woman leaned closer and crooned to the doctor with a smirk playing on those dazzling lips, she was _definitely_ teasing Angela.

Angela literally had to force herself to try and breathe, the taller woman’s eyes lit up the longer the doctor stood there just staring at her in shock and awe. Once she had caught her breath and relaxed, she told herself not to say something _downright gay_ again. Her voice still shaky with nerves as she stammered out and played with the files in her hands, “S-sorry…who are you? Yo-you look like a civilian, or are you a n-new recruit?”

“Amélie Lacroix. But _non_ , I am not a recruit...I am an old friend of Gabriel Reyes, I’m sure you know him very well.” The taller woman replied, offering up her hand to the doctor.

Angela brought a hand up to fidget with her glasses nervously before carefully taking Amélie’s hand, shaking it firmly as she stated, “Oh Amélie, yes Gabriel has mentioned you before! I’m Doctor Angela Ziegler, head of Overwatch’s medical facilities.”

“Well it is an honor to meet you at last, _petit ange_.” Amélie murmured, tightening her grip on the doctor’s hand briefly to bring it up to her lips. She left a gentle kiss on Angela’s skin and the smaller woman _swore_ her knees were about to give out from beneath her.

Angela forced herself to refocus however, clearing her throat before she quickly stated as she tried her best to remain professional, “I’d love to stay and chat but I am _very_ late to an important meeting and I need to present my research to the Strike-Commander _and_ to Gabriel.”

The taller woman smiled softly then and replied as she tilted her head towards the door of the conference room, “You were quite late and Gabe covered for you, the meetings been rescheduled for Friday morning.”

It took Angela a moment to process what that meant, _she didn’t have to present her research just yet_ and that meant she could take a small break. Of course, _Gabe_ was the one covering her sorry ass, he was like a father to her and did have the odd tendency to refer to her as his “ _gay daughter”._

_“I owe that man, big time…”_

Once she finally came to her senses, her tensed up shoulders suddenly dropped like Amélie had lifted a weight from them as Angela forced herself to relax. A soft laugh came from her throat, it was a sound of total, _utter_ relief. Her voice much happier now when she spoke up again, “Oh _thank god_ , I was afraid that I’d be too tired to present efficiently.”

Amélie put a hand under the doctor’s chin, tilting her face up so their eyes met before she smiled wider and asked sincerely, “Since you are no longer busy, _Angela_ …I was wondering if you’d come and have a meal with me, we can talk some more and _you_ can relax some more.”

The doctor blinked for a moment and slowly nodded, still having trouble grasping the fact that this beautiful woman she had _only just met_ , was asking her out for a meal. Angela exhaled hard and quickly added so she sounded coherent, “I would like that _very much so_ , Amélie. Thank you, but first I have to drop these files off at my office.”

“Oh, _magnifique_. Come then, I know the perfect little restaurant where we might go.” Amélie exclaimed with the brightest smile playing on her lips, dragging Angela along behind her.

“I’m afraid I don’t get out much, even to see the towns near our base here in my _home country_. Where is it? I probably know of it already.” Angela quipped back, stifling her giggles as she let herself be pulled along through the halls.

Amélie looked over her shoulder at the doctor and replied with a grin, “Who said I was taking you anywhere nearby? _I_ was referring to the cutest little restaurant back in _Paris_ , which is where you and I are going right now.”

 _“Wait…_ a meal in a completely different _country?”_ Angela questioned, more so in awe than anything else. _No one_ had ever decided to take her to an entirely different country just for one small meal together, this certainly was a new experience for the doctor.

“ _Of course_ , only the best of establishments for such a lovely lady like yourself. _Doctor Ziegler_. I promise you will not regret the trip out, France is a lovely country.” The taller woman purred out to Angela, like this all was just the most natural thing to do ever.

“ _Yep…I am so, sooo gay.”_ Angela thought to herself, staring in pure awe of the beautiful french woman.

_She could **definitely** get used to this..._

_Or maybe just to Amélie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Angela "I'm the biggest gay disaster" Ziegler  
> its canon sorry i dont make the rules


	6. Not Alone - Sommercymaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie is having an off day and hasn't done much of anything, luckily she has two girlfriends who just won't let her be in too bad of a mood for long.

_Today was not a good day_

Amélie laid curled in on herself on the queen-sized bed that she usually shared with a certain hacker and doctor, but now she alone while the other two were out on a quick mission. So, in the pitch-black darkness of the room, Amélie lay buried underneath a pile of thick blankets while today’s choice in apparel fit her mood of simply _not caring_ – a white tank top and a pair of baggy sweatpants that she definitely _did not_ steal from Angela.

As if on queue, there was a soft click as the door into the dark bedroom was opened, followed by the sound of slow footsteps passing the limits of the door to move inside. Someone moved across the room to the curtains that currently blocked out the sunlight while the other pair moved closer to the side of the bed where Amélie laid.

“ _Liebling_? Can you hear me? We’re home.” A soft, angelic voice and it’s all too familiar swiss accent hit Amélie’s ears and she felt as a hand gently laid upon the back of her head to offer a small touch.

The sniper lifted her head up only to be met with a sudden invasion of bright sunlight to her eyes, she growled sharply and stuffed her head back into the pillow. Her voice sounding quite angry as she spat out at whoever had ruined the room’s darkness, “Close the curtains _! Merde_.”

“ _Amor_ , Athena said you’ve kept yourself locked up here in the dark all day and haven’t moved at all or eaten _anything_. What’s wrong?” The all too familiar voice of one infamous hacker reached her ears, but Amélie did not move nor did she reply to Sombra’s words. Instead choosing to bury herself even deeper into the bundle of heavy blankets covering her, hiding her face from her girlfriends.

Angela ran a hand gently through the taller woman’s hair when she stayed silent, her fingers trailing across Amélie’s scalp before she leaned down and whispered sweetly to her, “Amélie, _liebling…_ please, we just want to help you so please, _talk to us._ ”

Sombra left the room suddenly but Amélie barely paid that thought any attention as the bed dipped down under Angela as she sat down next to her and the hand that the doctor had on the back of her head left. The sniper let a mumble of discontent pass through her lips when Angela’s hands suddenly busied themselves with tugging the blankets down off her shoulders to rid her of her safe cocoon, Amélie snarled in frustration and she felt Angela tense briefly.

“Amélie…come on, I know you’re not doing well but you need to eat _something_.” Angela pleaded with the taller woman, but Amélie did not budge.

“I’m _fine._ ”

“Obviously _not_.” Sombra replied, having walked back into the room just in time to hear Amélie’s curt and rather unfriendly reply.

She moved around to the other side of the bed and sat down while Angela moved to lay alongside the sniper, who Amélie figured was Angela because of the gentle touch of her hands as they ran against her shoulders.

But despite the warmth of her girlfriend’s touch, Amélie was not enjoying hearing the pity in either of their voice’s right now as they talked, her shoulders remained tensed up and her jaw was tightly clenched as Sombra and Angela spoke but it was all mere background noise to her.

“I _do not_ want to talk. I’m not in the mood and I especially do not want to hear the poor pity speeches that you both undoubtedly have prepared so just… _save it_.” She spat out in a harsher voice than she had meant to use, a twinge of regret hitting her heart when she felt Angela’s hand on her shoulder slow to a stop.

Sombra let out a sad sigh then, letting the arms that she had crossed over her chest to drop before she placed a hand on Amélie’s back and stated, “Alright, alright, we don’t have to talk then. But you are absolutely crazy if you think we’re gonna leave you alone.”

Amélie merely scoffed and buried her head back into the pillows to hide away again, trying not to purr out loud while the hacker and the doctor soothingly brushed their hands over her tensed muscles or up through her hair. These two really were entirely too nice with her sometimes, _even now while she was being a total bitch._

She wasn’t sure how long they had sat in silence and relative peace until Sombra spoke up again with a slight hint of laughter in her voice, “You _could_ sit up and eat something though, this container is getting too hot for me to hold.”

The sniper slowly moved to sit up to find Sombra holding a container of steaming hot soup for her, the smell coming from it was divine and she closed her eyes to enjoy the scent. Until her stomach decided to growl loudly in response.

_Okay maybe she was hungry…_

She took the container from the hacker and dug in, shivering as food – for the first time that day – hit her stomach and soothed her dreary mood a bit. Amélie took her time to enjoy it, asking between her first few spoonful’s, “How did you…manage to make this…so quickly?”

“Just a little something we picked up on the way home for you, Sombra remembered you had liked this kind of soup and wanted to get some.” Angela explained with a soft smile, Amélie let a small smile of her own rise up on her face and she leaned up to press a kiss to the hacker’s cheek in thanks.

“ _Alsooo_ , Angela and I do have a _tiny_ surprise planned for our _first_ anniversary tomorrow.”

Amélie raised an eyebrow at that, looking at the hacker with a tired but still very much curious gaze, she had forgotten in her day of misery about tomorrow and how it marked the first year that all 3 had been together. Sombra turned her head to look to Angela and the two cast warm smiles at each other before the doctor explained, “Do you remember that small café you took me to the very first time we met all those years ago?”

“I would never forget it, _chérie_. You and I quite _literally_ ran into each other and you were so worried about that meeting. But luckily Gabe had freed you from your duties, and so I flew us to Paris and we made it just in time for lunch.” Amélie replied, her mood improving as she finished her soup and thought back to that very day with a far away look in her eyes.

The doctor leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of Amélie’s head, whispering sweetly as a bright smile crossed over her lips, “Well in a few hours, the flight I arranged for us leaves for Paris. Which means that tonight, you, me and Sombra will spend the evening together in the hotel I booked. Then tomorrow we will be spending all day in each others company without a worry in the world, I _promise_.”

Amélie couldn’t contain the smile that spread across her lips or the excited laugh that bubbled up out of her throat, she quickly shifted on the bed to set the soup container on the nightstand before she tugged Angela and Sombra into a group hug. The both of them joining in on the warm laughter when the sniper pressed many, many small kisses to each of their faces.

“Thank you both so, so much, oh it has been so long since I’ve seen Paris!” Amélie exclaimed, the happiness swelling up in her voice and laughter made the hacker and the doctor’s hearts ache with love.

Sombra slid a hand up to the taller woman’s cheek and stole a quick kiss, grinning wide as she purred out sweetly to her, “Anything for you, _cariño_ …we all get the vacation we really deserve, and _most importantly_ – we all get to spend lots of time together.”

“Indeed and no one can take that from us, I do so look forward to being alone with the two most important women in my life.” Angela murmured sweetly, leaning forward to bury her head into Amélie’s neck and smiled warmly when the taller woman rested her cheek against the top of the doctor’s head.

The trio sat there, lazily leaning into one and other before Amélie spoke up, “Wait…what time does our flight leave?”

“Ahhh, in…about 4 hours?” Angela replied, pausing briefly to check her watch.

Amélie grinned then and laid back down onto the mattress, pulling both ladies down with her before replying, “That gives me at _least_ an hour to enjoy being in bed with you two, I was… _lonely_ …without you two here on base.”

Sombra and Angela cuddled closer to the sniper who lay between them, settling into comfortable positions with their limbs entangled with Amélie’s before the doctor whispered sweetly, “We will make sure you don’t feel lonely, _liebling_. We _both_ promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so sweet i'm dying wow


	7. Rainfall - Mercymaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble inspired by that lovely anon on tumblr that I received. Mercymaker ft their child, soft angst and then some happy, warm family content afterwards.

“I am right here, Schätzli. I always will be.”

There was no response from Amélie as she laid curled up on their shared bed, facing away from Angela. The only sound to meet her ears at all was the idle patter of rain against the roof of their home. Angela squeezed her eyes shut as a painful lump formed in her throat and tears slid down her cheeks.

Amélie was getting bad again…

And god, did Angela ever feel helpless.

Her tears feel freely now at the mere thought, following a path down her cheeks to fall from her chin onto the carpet at her feet. All these years, all the good things the two of them had built together and now those past memories were back. Back to keep her weak with grief, so weak that she was unable to eat or even move from their bed.

Back to reinvoke it’s twisted dance of torment with Amélie Lacroix.

Angela had known it was not something Amélie would ever forget, but she had hoped, foolishly so, that her wife would be free from those horrible memories. That she would never have to remember those bastards at Talon, what they had done to her, what they had made her do. Of the life she once had, the one that Talon ripped away from her in the dead of night.

She had hoped that the past could just abandon their fated dance at last.

“Momma?”

The soft, tired voice pulled Angela out of her pensive state and she quickly brought her hands up to her face to wipe her tears away, but there was no hiding her puffy red eyes. She turned to find their daughter standing at the doorway of their room, hugging the frame and a small plush bear to her chest.

“Ellayne, sweetheart…what are you doing out of bed?”

Angela moved forward and knelt down as their daughter shuffled closer, positioning herself as to shield the sight of Amélie from her. Her hands reaching up to brush through messy brown locks and wiping sleep from the girl’s eyes, managing a soft smile when Ellayne yawned into her bear, blinking tiredly at her.

“Mommy’s sad again isn’t she?”

So sweet, so innocent. But even then, Ellayne knew even if she did not understand. Those dark brown eyes held so much love and warmth in them, love and warmth towards Amélie. The question hit Angela harder than she expected because of it, the ache in her throat forcing to choke off her words before she could even form them. And the tears, god damn those tears, threatening to spill out of her again. But instead she forced them down, forced down the pain growing in her throat and murmured as she pressed a gentle kiss to their daughter’s forehead.

“She…well, yes she is, darling.”

Ellayne looked down at her feet for a moment, silent before she threw her arms around her mother’s neck and made the most heartbreaking noise Angela had ever heard her make. Sure, she had fallen down and cried in pain before either Amélie or Angela tended to her.

But never had she made a noise like this.

“Shhh, shh. Talk to me, sweetie…why are you crying?”

A muffled voice spoke into her neck, but Angela could barely hear her words. She rose to her feet, lifting Ellayne up into her arms as she did. Swaying back and forth gently as she whispered sweet nothings into their daughter’s ear.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean..to make mommy so s-sad…it’s all my fault, i-isn’t it?”

Angela brought a hand up to the back of Ellayne’s head, turning to press kisses to her cheek as she spoke firmly, “No, no, no…you did nothing wrong. She loves you so, so much, okay?”

“But why is she sad?”

There was that soft innocence again, that of a child who only wanted to help her mother. Angela’s tired gaze shifted from Ellayne to her wife, who lay curled in on herself and completely silent. Trapped so far in her own head, playing a wicked game with the demons that lingered just below the surface each and every day. Suffering through something unimaginable, a horror that could scarcely be put into words for an adult to comprehend.

So how was Angela supposed to explain this to their daughter?

“Well…”

As she muttered that first word, there was a moment of pause. Soon though, the rest of the words followed one after another until Angela found the explanation she was looking for. She lifted Ellayne’s head from her shoulder so their eyes met, a sad smile on her lips as she brushed hair away from those dark brown eyes. Her voice soft and gentle as she began.

“Do you remember how you had that really bad nightmare one night? You came in here and crawled into bed with us. Well, mommy has those too just like you and they are very bad. She gets really scared so she has to stay in here until she gets better.”

A second passed as the last words fell from her lips, Angela held her breath. Hoping that her explanation would be enough for their daughter, enough without exposing her to the true extent of the pain Amélie was in.

“Oh!”

Before she could even register what had happened, Ellayne dropped down out of Angela’s arms and climbed up onto her parent’s bed. She crawled forward, stuffed bear in hand until she reached where Amélie’s feet laid under the blankets. For several long moments, she sat staring at Amélie as Angela stepped closer, ready to act should anything happen suddenly. Ellayne shuffled closer and closer until she had wedged herself in front of Amélie, Angela grew nervous as she watched it unfold - afraid that the close proximity would frighten Amélie. But even as their daughter slid her arms around her mother’s waist, nothing happened.

“You did this for me when I got scared, maybe that’s what mommy needs too.”

A soft warmth flooded Angela’s chest then, watching as Ellayne just laid there with her arms wrapped around Amélie as best as she could. Angela moved to the other side of the bed, careful not to disrupt the moment as she sat down on the mattress behind her wife and daughter.

“It’s okay, mommy. I get scared too.”

That sweet, innocent whisper reached Angela’s ears over the sound of the rain still pounding against the roof. Their daughter was trying her absolute best, Angela even watched as Ellayne shoved her stuffed bear under Amélie’s arms.

“I’ll stay with you until you feel better, then when you do, me and mommy are going to make you really happy.”

Stray tears made their way down Angela’s cheeks when Amélie suddenly shifted to pull the girl further into her arms, a soft noise coming from her before she spoke.

“Merci, my light. But you already do.”

Amélie’s hand came back to graze her wife’s leg, the contact brought a smile to Angela's lips and she put her hand on top of Amélie’s. Rubbing slow circles into her skin and feeling as the grip on her leg tightened briefly.

“You both do.”

Angela shifted until she lay pressed up against Amélie, pressing a kiss to the side of her wife’s head. The smile never once fading from her lips as Amélie pulled the stuffed bear out from between her and Ellayne, easing it back into her daughter’s hands before she whispered softly, “You are as kind and compassionate as your mother here, it shows so much.”

Ellayne beamed proudly, but it changed into a yawn suddenly that she just barely was able to cover. Evidently exhausted from being awake at such a late hour. Amélie glanced over her shoulder at Angela, who only offered a small nod and a smile.

“You should be in bed, sweetheart.” Angela stated, reaching over Amélie and brushing their daughters hair back behind her ear with one hand.

“But-”

Amélie lifted a finger then and let out a soft laugh, pressing a kiss to Ellayne’s head.

“You are allowed to stay in here with us tonight, but you must sleep. Little light.”

A slow nod was the only response the two were given before the girl buried her head in the crook of Amélie’s neck. Angela smiled warmly, adjusting the blankets to cover all of them. She used a finger to tilt Amélie’s head towards her own, locking eyes with her wife.

“Tomorrow, we will make sure we chase those nightmares far, far away. I promise you that, Amélie. I will not abandon you, _ever_.”

Amélie leaned up then, pressing a lingering kiss to Angela’s lips. When they pulled apart, their foreheads met and Amélie whispered softly, “You need not promise me that, but thank you. Je t'aime, mon ange.”

“I love you too, Schätzli.”


	8. Not As Subtle As You Think - Mercymaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Amélie return to Overwatch HQ after a night full of dancing. Once alone, it's a little much for the doctor to process. But luckily she's got someone there to guide her through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N I CE

_ It had been a very long night. _

_ But it had been oh, so worth it. _

Everything just felt, light. Like an overbearing weight had been taken off of her shoulder and for once, it left Angela to be happy and carefree. The way her staggered footsteps danced down the hall, her arm wrapped around the hip of one Amélie Lacroix.

_ Gott, she’s so beautiful _ .

The sudden ring of her holophone pulled her focus off of Amélie. Unraveling the arm from around her, smiling down at the text from Gabe that flashed across the screen.

“Hey kid, are you in for the night yet?”

She moved to type out a quick reply.

“Someone already swooping in to steal your attention away from me, chérie?”

Amélie’s voice reached her ears and it startled Angela enough that she nearly dropped her phone. But quickly she corrected her own posture, clearing her throat and turning her gaze up to Amélie. Immediately catching a glimpse of that bright, captivating smile of hers.

“No, no, no one's trying to steal my attention! I mean…”

She gestured at the device in her hand, her ability to use words failing her for a brief moment.  _ God how did this woman have her completely vexed with just a simple smile. _

“It’s just Gabe, he wanted to know if I was back yet...you know how he gets sometimes.”

The laugh that fell from Amélie’s lips in response left Angela shaking, her breath actually coming out in short, shaky rasps. She was a mess, not even worthy to be in the presence of Amélie, she was just…

_ Everything Angela wasn’t _ .

They stopped outside the door to Angela’s room and Amélie spoke up to fill the silence that had passed between them. Taking Angela off guard for a moment, but it was enough to pull her back to reality and off of her heavy-hearted thoughts.

“You know, I am quite happy you were able to come along with me, Angela…it meant a lot to have someone there with me on opening night.”

“Of course, Amélie. It was a pleasure to go and see you dance, even more so to...y-you know... _ actually _ dance with you.”

Angela stumbled over her words, averting her gaze from Amélie to the door leading into her quarters. But Amélie wasn’t letting her off that easily, daring to pull the doctor into her embrace. 

“For one who has never danced as such before, you learned surprisingly quick.  _ You are excellent at following directions _ .”

Heat immediately flooded into Angela’s face, flushing her skin with a blood red blush as she found herself pressed up against Amélie. Listening to those words,  _ suggestive ones at that _ . A wide grin danced across those lips and poor Angela was left without her ability to use words. 

Worse still for her, Amélie  _ noticed  _ her struggle.

“What is the matter, chérie? Your tongue no longer as... _ delightfully quick  _ as it was earlier this evening.”

“I-I...Amélie…”

Amélie spun them around in the hall and teased, “Here I was,  _ so  _ looking forward to what other things that tongue of yours could do... _ docteur. _ ”

With those words, she finally released Angela from the embrace and not a moment too soon. Angela had to restrain herself from gasping aloud in an attempt to pull air into her burning lungs, this woman really was too much for her.

“T-thank you for everything tonight, but...i-it’s time for me to retire so-”

Soft lips grazed her cheek in a chaste kiss, one that held for a moment longer than what was usually deemed to be appropriate. Angela willed herself to just breathe, clenching her hands into fists to distract herself.  _ Do not lean into it. _

_ Do. _

_ Not. _

Amélie pulled her lips away from Angela’s flushed skin a moment later to murmur, “ _ Bonne nuit _ , Doctor Ziegler.”

With a quick good night and nothing more, Angela dashed into her room. Immediately moving away from the door towards her bed, throwing herself onto it with a heavy breath.

_ Holy shit. _

“Pull yourself, Ziegler... _ god,  _ you’re a mess.” She chided at herself.

The poor doctor laid there, trying and  _ failing _ not to think about Amélie Lacroix. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking about Amélie’s arms felt wrapped around her waist and carrying her away in dance. Or how heated breath felt tickling skin

“Do. Not. Please, let me have  _ peace. _ ”

She couldn’t stop where her mind veered next, thinking about how it could have felt if Amélie had just pinned her back against the wall and  _ had her way _ .  _ How it could have been another sort of dance all together. _

_ “Fucking hell...” _

“Language, Ziegler.”

A low chuckle came from the doorway of her bedroom and Angela bolted upright from her mattress in an instant, clutching her pillow. There, leaning against the frame was Gabriel with that idiotic,  _ knowing  _ smirk crossed over his lips. Of course Gabe always knew, it was what he did best.

Especially when it came to how Amélie basically rendered Angela  _ useless. _

“Rough night, kiddo?”

Angela sighed.

“It was the best night of my life, Gabe…”

He raised an eyebrow at that, moving across the room to sit down on the bed next to where she sat. Looking down at her as she laid back onto the sheets to stare at the ceiling.

“It could be just me but… for someone who had the best night of her life, you  look  _ ruined.” _

She went silent, knowing full well that he was right.  _ God damn him for that _ . Gabe just laughed again, shaking his head in pure amusement. He never would get tired of the relentless teasing he put Angela through for this. Worse still, he could pull a certain cowboy into the teasing and then Angela really  _would_ never hear the end of it.

“What did Amélie do  _ this time _ ?”

_ This time _ .

_ Right because this hadn't been the first time. _

Angela sat up from the mattress, leaning against Gabe’s shoulder with a sharp exhale. A comfortable silence passed between them for a moment as she struggled to even put her jumbled mess of thoughts into a coherent sentence.

“She just…”

Gabe nudged Angela as she held her tongue, trying to urge her to continue.

“Talk, kid, you’ll feel much better.”

He waited for her to break the silence, knowing it wouldn't take her long to finally spit out what she needed to. Slowly he counted down in his head.

_ Three… _

_ Tw- _

“She’s  _ incredible _ , Gabe. How she dances, you have to see it yourself sometime by the way. Anyway, it just... _ demands _ your attention and I couldn’t take my eyes off of her for a single second.”

Gabe wrapped an arm around her shoulders, just smiling softly as she went on and on about Amélie.

“Then she took me dancing, just the two of us. And even after the hours of dancing she did on stage, she still managed to lead me through the steps. Her, me and the music, I could have danced all night with her Gabe. Oh, oh and  _ her smile _ ...I just…”

Angela flushed red when Gabe held up a hand to stop her.

“Jesus, kid. Sounds like you have a major fucking case of the gay for this woman.”

“ _ Gabriel,  _ please!”

He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and quipped back.

“I’m teasing, but damn...you have got to do something or one of us is going to go crazy before the end of the month. Have you talked to her?”

“N-no! Absolutely  _ not.” _

Angela looked startled at the mere  _ suggestion  _ of such an idea, leaning back to stare at Gabriel with wide eyes. The soldier just sighed and rolled his eyes at her, she knew logically that his idea wasn’t even that crazy. But the concept of it made a pit of nervous energy bubble up in her chest.

“Angie, are you trying to keep this a secret?” He questioned.

“That’s right, I am! So don’t you  _ dare _ say a word Gabriel Reyes or I swear…”

He lifted his hands in defense, placing a hand over his heart as he grinned at her. Angela just knew he was having a field day with this, the teasing tone in his voice giving it all away

“Now, now, kid. I wouldn’t do that, promise. But…”

She looked at him through narrowed eyes, she half suspected that he would admit to telling Amélie something. But little did she know...

Gabe didn’t even  _ have  _ to tell her, Amélie already had it figured out for herself.

“You’re really not as subtle as you think.”

“Wait, what…?”

Gabe hugged the red-faced, embarrassed Angela tightly.  _ Oh the poor thing _ .

“Pretty sure, Ms.Lacroix already has it all figured out.”

_Oh no._  


_That wasn't it at all._

Angela buried her face into Gabriel's shoulder and just shook her head, this was not happening. Was she really that much of a mess that Amélie knew what she did to her all along?

"Hey, hey...it isn't the end of the world, kid. But I do know a certain someone wants to have a talk."

"R-really?"

The grin that tugged at the corner's of his lips gave entirely too much away, but Angela was just as clueless to it. He released her from his hug and patted her back in encouragement, knowing exactly what to say to her.

"You should really better than to leave people standing at your door, kid."

He simply stood then, messing up her hair with one hand. She just stared at him with a blank expression across her face as he walked from her bedroom, breaking line of sight. Passing through the front door, Gabe continued down the hall slowly and called back over his shoulder.

"Give her a minute _. She'll figure it out, Lacroix."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE CLUELESS, GAY DISASTER ANGELA ZIEGLER AND YOU CANNOT STOP ME FROM WRITING HER AS SUCH. 
> 
> P.s.a: Gabriel Reyes is proud and supportive of his adopted gay daughter and you cant stop me from writing a happy, smiling Gabe either.


	9. Embrace - Pre-Talon Mercymaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela, overworked and overtired, is helpless to reduce the charms of a caring Amélie Lacroix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I just spat out this good pre-talon mm content because I'm away from home for the week and writing mm is the only thing that keeps me sane. So yes, i've been spitting out drabbles like this all week :o
> 
> I PROMISE ITS NOT SAD EITHER

Exhausted, Angela let her head fall forward into her arms and shut her eyes. Glaring angrily at the surface of her desk, knowing full well if she was to lift her head back up and look - the unending stack of reports would not have magically disappeared.

_ 37 hours… _

That’s how long she had been cooped up in her office, filling out report after report. Tending to each patient that passed through her doors, always managing a smile despite the exhaustion nipping at her heels. 

Not that she had been counting...

For a doctor who always nagged the others about taking care of themselves, she was surprisingly bad at following her own advice.

Oh how Irony loved to play its games with her.

Suddenly a warm hand sliding across her shoulders brought Angela out of her reverie, her tired gaze lifting up from the desk. There looking down upon her was Amélie Lacroix, the wife of a dear friend of Angela’s, Gerard Lacroix. 

Gerard’s drop dead  _ gorgeous wife _ , but those were just details.

The hand on her back moved, snapping Angela’s focus back. Amélie regarded Angela with concern and the doctor managed to crack a small smile up at her.

“Amélie, sorry, I wasn’t expecting you! What did you need?” 

With a tilt of her head, Amélie shook her head and stated, “More what did  _ you _ need? When was the last time you slept? You look terrible,  _ chérie… _ ”

Angela frowned, narrowing her eyes.

“ _ Surely _ you could have come up with a nicer way to say that?”

“Perhaps but I am worried for you, come with me.”

Gently, Amélie guided Angela up away from her desk and over to the small couch in her office. 

“Amélie, what are you doing? I have work to do, I cannot affo-.”

Her words were cut off when Amélie pressed a finger to her lips, teasing as she tugged the doctor down onto the couch with her, “You work like a dog,  _ mon ange _ . Surely the medical issues of Overwatch and its Agents can wait a few hours?”

Angela opened her mouth to argue, but her own exhaustion just forced her to clamp it back shut again. She sighed as she found herself lying against Amélie, head resting over where the woman’s heart beat in her chest. 

Strong arms cradled Angela’s tired form, and a kiss was pressing to the crown of her head. A smirk curling up on those lips as Angela shivered and seemed to melt further into Amélie’s embrace.

Her hand slid up to run through blonde hair, pulling it free from the hair band that was holding it up off of her face. Golden locks rolled down over Angela’s shoulders, and the doctor purred as Amélie’s fingers rubbed at her sensitive scalp.

The hand on her hip slid around until it trailed up along the curve of her spine, Angela tried to stifle the soft moan that wanted to fall from her lips. But lord, did she ever fail miserably at that. 

“Does that feel good,  _ chérie?” _ Amélie cooed sweetly.

Angela bit her lip as those  _ damned fingers  _ came into contact with the metal of her spinal implant through her lab coat and sweater. Her voice cracked as she murmured, “Amélie,  _ not my spine _ ...you know what that does to me.”

A soft chuckle came from Amélie and she pulled her hand away, returning it to rub gentle circles on the doctor’s hip. Her voice sweet as she spoke, “My apologies,  _ docteur. _ I cannot help but tease you sometimes, even when you look so tired you somehow manage to look…”

Her voice dropped low and she flashed a wry grin,  _ “Absolutely stunning.” _

Angela buried her blushing face into Amélie’s neck, her fingers clutching the front of the woman’s sweater and trying not to look at Amélie. Who undoubtedly had the smuggest look on her face. God damn her for being so irresistible, and so  _ unavailable  _ at the same time.

_ “Gerard, you lucky son of a bitch.” _

Angela thought, finding herself cuddling further into Amélie. Inhaling sharply of the taller woman’s scent,  _ like expensive coffee and some sort of sweet fruit.  _

It was dizzying, overpowering. Much like Amélie herself was, but god Angela couldn’t get enough. Amélie made her feel safe, like there wasn’t a damned thing in the universe that she had to worry about when she was in her arms. 

It wasn’t fair,  _ it wasn’t fucking fair. _

Angela felt her muscles relax with a heavy sigh and she nuzzled against the column of Amélie’s throat. Warm breaths tickled her hair and scalp, Amélie purring, “Just sleep doctor, I’ve got you.  _ Rest _ .”

So Angela let herself rest, her eyes drifting shut and she fell further into Amélie’s embrace. Stuck dreaming of hopeless wants, things best left for another time.

_ Another life. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: i cant believe tah made me a filthy cyborg fucker too
> 
> also "gerard, you lucky son of a bitch" is a big mood


	10. Fragments - Talon!Mercy/Amélie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Angel of Death based drabble. Mercy and Angela reminisce about their actions, as smoke and fire close in on all sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! THIS IS NOT GONNA HAPPEN IN AoD I WAS JUST PLAYING AROUND WITH CONTENT !!  
>  also i've had a need to write talon mercy content in basically any form pls let me live

Steel met stone with a soft crunch, scarred metal fingers grasping desperately at the gravel laid beneath the figure’s form. Purple lights flickered on and off within the armored casing, the grip of steel fingers on the rocks every time the lights faded off. 

With a soft growl and a heavy breath, their body collapsed hard into the stones as their limbs weakened. Rain danced on the skin exposed through shattered pieces of armor.

Oh, how mercy hath played her part.

Violet eyes lifted to gaze upon her metal limb, sighing with a deep huff as she saw the shattered arm. Steel bent and twisting, much like her body now was. All this damage from the force of the explosion that had rocked Talon headquarters and here she was,  _ dying _ .

What a trivial thing.

Rolling onto her back, Mercy growled deep in her throat. Blood sputtering forth from pale cracked lips and onto the darkened stones, how fate did love to toy with her so.

_ Fight Mercy, please… _

“I cannot, Angela…”

_ You promised that you would fight for me, that you would let no other harm me. _

_ So would you let me die like this? _

Mercy let out a weak laugh, strained against her lips. Resigning both her and Angela to the fate laid so clearly before them, she lifted her head towards the sky. The fragments of her cold, callous mask were not enough to stem the flow of tears that rolled forth from her eyes.

“Sorry,  _ my angel _ ...but I cannot fight if I cannot move.”

She swore she heard Angela’s voice in her ears, as if the woman was sitting right next to her,  _ “Do you think they will remember us?” _

Mercy turned her head, actually finding the blurred sight of Angela sitting next to her with a sad smile on her face. Angela only put a hand to her forehead as Mercy struggled to rest her metal arm across her chest, staring idly at the now sparking limb - seemingly unfazed by the sight of her other half in person. A soft smile on bloodied lips as she replied, her words getting swallowed by roaring flames and gunfire.

“Maybe not us both, Doctor Ziegler. They shall remember you most, but...in  _ fragments. _ ”

She growled, feeling the ghost of a hand on her metal arm.  _Angela's hand._

“They will remember your kindness, how your laughter and how it brightened even the darkest souls who were blessed enough to hear it. But those closest, they will forget how your touch felt. How your voice sounded…they will forget who you are, but will always remember what you did.” Mercy’s voice was uncharacteristically soft, soothing even.

Not that anyone was there to hear her words.

Angela chimed in,  _ “But what will they remember of you?” _

“They will remember darkness. A woman so tormented that nothing could stop her descent into madness. When they think back on you, they will have their light…and then they will remember  _ me _ .”

Another ragged cough fell from her lips, the gunfire that had echoed out before faded and footsteps could be heard coming ever closer. Mercy smirked, knowing full well what was coming.

_ “That is no way to live.”  _ Angela whispered.

“Oh but my dear angel, it is how  _ we  _ live. You will be their comforting thoughts, and I will be their darkest nightmares. But we will be fragments.”

A figure stepped into view, but Mercy’s vision was too clouded to see who it was. But the rifle which hung from their shoulder was the only clue she would have needed, a bloody grin curling up on her face. Angela did not react much to their presence either, focusing solely on Mercy.

_ “What about her? How will she remember us?” _

Mercy rasped, “Her? She will try to think of you, how you smelled. How you looked after working for so long, what it felt like to  _ hold you _ . But she won’t find what she is looking for…”

The figure knelt next to Mercy, frowning down at her.

“She will think of her Angel, but...she will only find her fragments. All she will have to comfort her in the dead of night...”

Mercy’s voice gave way to another coughing fit, and she watched as a mix of horror and confusion spread across the face of Amélie Lacroix. Hands came up to rest upon her cheeks but the touch was void,  _ empty _ . She felt nothing.

_ “A-all she will have...is the Angel of Death.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP


	11. Winter - Talon!Mercy/Amélie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steel was the brand, the cold was the flame to mark its place upon her. Oh, how gentle winter had been before, a docile memory to bring warmth and light during the darkest moments.  
> But not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE TALON MERCY SHENANIGANS.  
> also :datarm:

Snow falling soundlessly in the dead of night had always brought a sweet sense of peace and clarity to Amélie, winter despite all its cold was simply a pleasant memory for her. Of smiles and laughter with her friends or rather  _ family  _ of Overwatch, a testament to happier times. And happier ones to come.

But not in this moment…

No, Winter and the mere  _ idea  _ of it was an absolute curse to her heart. But not because of the snow, or the flashes of those happier memories. It was the biting cold, relentless and unforgiving.

Just like that steel limb, currently locked around her throat.

Amélie gasped for air, squeezing her eyes shut as the burning pain in her lungs spread. Weakly her fingers reached for the metal arm, recoiling from the blackened metal as the intense cold emanating from it seemed to burn her skin almost instantly upon contact. She whimpered helplessly as steel fingers tightened around the column of her throat, the skin there burning and stinging under the frosted touch.

“ _ P-please, Me-mercy... _ ” She managed to croak out.

Mercy smirked and pushed her harder down into the powdered snow, Amélie coughed as it was brushed across her face. Her hand reaching up to a familiar face, pale shaking fingertips brushing across a jawline she had traced a path along with both fingers and lips so many times before. The small touched seemed to distract Mercy for the briefest moments, her grip still tight but it was not getting tighter.  _It was a small victory at least._  

Silence passed between them, Amélie still unable to breathe. Praying silently that the gentle stroke of her fingers was enough to call back to the light that lingered in Mercy. Winter was a time for comfort, for the touch of a friendly hand and small treasured moments next to the warmth of a fire. It was the time for safety, security,  _ for home.  _ Amélie remembered telling her that once.

But it was not the same now.  _ Angela wasn’t the same. _ She was corrupted and twisted, so far gone from the light. Just like Amélie’s once sweet thoughts of winter had been. 

Home had once been a person, one that was kind and sweet. Who had cared  _ so  _ much. But now? Home was not anything for Amélie, no, her only sense of home had been taken away the second steel fingers had locked around her throat.

Amélie knew calling out to the woman would be like shouting down into an empty void, hearing herself echo but with no response back. Violet eyes bore into her, the light bright enough to hold back the darkness which was growing at the edge of her vision. Her grip was not tightening, but now Amélie just needed her to  _let go._

She couldn’t speak, she couldn't breathe...

_ Angela was killing her. _

Desperately, she struggled beneath that iron grip. But that snapped Mercy back, Amélie rasped painfully as sharpened teeth bared and she was only forced down harder into the snow. Her body screaming at her to just  _ breathe and fight.  _ But the cold had sapped her strength, made her frail and weak beneath that hand. 

"She's not going to help you, Amélie." Mercy spat out, her eyes flashing.

Just as Amélie was about to give up and accept her fate, there was the sound of rapid gunfire and Mercy was struck by several bullets. Snarling in pain and loosening her grip on Amélie's throat. Blood from her wounds dripped into the crisp, white snow as Mercy rushed away as fast as she could, angry she could not finish her job but smart enough to not risk her life.

Amélie lay there in the snow, ears ringing and gasping desperately to pull air back into her lungs. Sombra appeared at her side a moment later, her gun still aimed in the direction that Mercy had disappeared to. She couldn’t hear Sombra’s words, they rang dull and muted in her ears. But she was grateful for the Hacker’s timely rescue before things had gone too far. 

The pain in her throat was excruciating as Amélie fought to breathe, the bite of winter burned into her skin. Steel had been the brand, the cold had been the flame to mark its place on her. Oh, how gentle winter had been before, a docile memory to bring warmth and light during the darkest moments.

_ Yet now it was dark and lifeless, just like Angela. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ME, SWEATING: god i wish that were me


	12. A Flaw In Your Code - Sommercy/Lifehacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra finds herself in a bit of trouble and cornered with no way out, luckily Talon's newest teammate has got her back - and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone im rey and im gay  
> also look i wrote some sommercy ft Talon Mercy this is the best

Sombra wasn’t quite sure how she had gotten this so wrong. Typically, she always had a way out of any situation and always thought ahead. But it seemed that this time, she hadn’t been thinking far _enough_ ahead. She found herself backed into an alleyway, with a rapidly bleeding bullet wound in her side and with nowhere to run.

The shouting of the enemy foot soldiers was drawing closer, and that meant her demise was following suit. Cloaking was not an option, her suits tech had been damaged in a previous fall. Her translocator was nowhere to be found, and her SMG had about 20 bullets left in the current magazine. Which certainly was not ideal for a gunfight to the finish.

“This is turning out to be a shit day.” Sombra grumbled, slumping back against the wall and clutching her wound.

Those men came rushing around the corner with their guns immediately trained on her, the laser sights all meeting on her chest. Sombra watched the soldiers, scrambling back away from them and shaking her head, she was _not_ going to go like this. But even as they only continued to close the distance between themselves and her, Sombra felt fear bubble up in her chest. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she recoiled and waited for the gunfire to erupt.

But it never came.

When she finally lifted her gaze up to look, the men were looking around them and up to the roof of the buildings on either side of them. Like something was stalking them and they had just finally taken notice, desperate to cover all points of contact.

“Surely you boys know better than to treat a lady in such a cruel manner.”

They all snapped their guns to one of the windows, and when Sombra’s gaze followed, she saw perhaps the most welcome sight since this mission had started. Sitting in the window sill with a leg hanging idly over the edge sat Mercy, the once proud member of Overwatch was a blackened shell of her former self. With the blackened armor, metal arm and glowing eyes to match

The byproduct of countless hours of brutal and extensive torture, this _new_ Mercy was a psychopath in almost every sense of the word. And that certainly didn’t make her any _less_ effective at scaring the absolute shit out of people. Especially now.

The soldiers, despite their shaking hands, had their rifles leveled to Mercy’s skull but the doctor seemed unfazed. Calmly flicking the ash off of the end of her cigarette before returning it to its place between her lips.

“Now gentleman, that was really _no way_ to treat my associate but do not insult me by treating me as such too. Kindly lower your weapons and this won’t be nearly as bloody as I anticipate it will be.”

Sombra watched the men just laugh and a wicked smirk curled up on her lips, _oh those stupid fools._

Dropping down from the window of the one of the buildings, the wings of Mercy’s softened her landing. The soldiers stepped back but kept their firearms trained on her constantly. Her violet eyes narrowing as she shifted back and forth on heavy feet, the fingers of her metal arm flexing. Cigarette dropping from her hand with a flick of her wrist, the remainder crushed under her heel.

Sombra began counting down in her head, knowing what was coming.

Three…

Tw-

Now she certainly was no doctor, but Sombra was sure she _must_ have blacked out from blood loss briefly in that moment. Because before she could even process what had just happened or who had even moved first, Mercy had killed all but one man. Her metal hand slowly crushing the life from him, an all too wicked smirk plastered on her lips as Sombra watched him struggle in her grip.

She always hated that part of watching Mercy fight, seeing the utter _enjoyment_ on her face. The hacker forced herself to look away when there was a sudden crack of bone and the man slumped forward in Mercy’s hold, hissing at her own wounds.

When she looked back, Mercy was standing above the dead bodies. A blank expression on her face despite the blood that was spattered across both it and her armor. Low ragged breaths falling from her lips as she just seemed to _watch_ them.

“ _Amor?_ Those bastards didn’t manage a lucky hit did...t-they?” Sombra croaked, hoping to pull an answer from the oddly silent woman. Her words staggering as she did, the amount of blood lost at this point was well... _not good._

That piercing violet gaze followed her voice until their eyes locked, Mercy quickly stepped over the bodies at the sight of a battered Sombra and approached carefully. Her metal hand extended out towards Sombra’s wound, her eyes narrowing as a soft yellow glow consumed her hand and reached to Sombra.

“Are you with me, Sombra?” Mercy called out to the dazed looking woman, pressing her metal hand to the wound and pushing gently.

Sombra didn’t seem to respond to her words or even _acknowledge_ the fact that they had come from the doctor's mouth. Nor did she seem fazed by the cool steel hand pressed against her wound, applying a decent amount of pressure that would have anyone growling in pain. With a frown, Mercy shifted closer and held Sombra as best she could. Keeping the hacker up on her feet even with shaking knees.

“Stay with me, _liebling_. Don’t you dare close your eyes.” Mercy hissed through clenched teeth into her ear as she noticed Sombra slipping away a bit more, looking about ready to collapse at any second.

This seemed to catch Sombra’s attention, a wry smile crossing over her lips as she managed to groan out, “And take my...eyes o-off such a beautiful woman? Hah, you wound me.”

Mercy sighed and rolled her eyes, scolding as she glanced down at her hand, “I think you managed to wound yourself just fine on your own without my help, now _hold still - I swear.”_

Slowly the wound knit itself closed under the healing beam from Mercy’s arm and Sombra just clung to her. Just a few moments longer, and she would be just _fine._  Not that Mercy was worried about her at all or anything like that, what a silly notion. The hacker slumped forward a bit into her arms and Mercy frowned again. Okay maybe she was _a bit_ worried about Sombra, just a bit however.

Not that she would ever dare admit that out loud either, especially not to Sombra.

Finally, her arm had healed all it could and yet Sombra was still quite limp in her arms. Mercy slowly lifted the hacker up into her arms with the utmost gentleness in the world, careful not to aggravate any other wounds she might have and started back towards their team and dropship.

“...Mercy?” Sombra murmured suddenly, reaching up to run her nails along the doctor’s jaw.

“Yes, _liebling?”_

“Thank you for...saving me.”

_Oh._

Mercy somehow managed to crack a smile that seemed genuine despite the blood still spattered across her person, “You are welcome, just _please..._ don’t be a fool again. I would hate to have to come and save your sorry ass a second time.”

Sombra just grinned, letting a comfortable silence pass between the pair to enjoy the walk back. Well for a short time at least, until Sombra decided to break the silence yet again.

“Hey, mercy?”

_“What?”_

“Just your _associate_ huh?” Referencing back to the conversation that she had with the soldiers in the alleyway.

Mercy stopped walking and looked down at Sombra, a teasing smirk creeping onto her face just a split second later.

“Would you have rathered that I address you as ‘the woman with the weird fascination with my arm’ Or have you come up with some other clever name that is miraculously better than _that_?”

“This might just be me, but ‘woman I fuck until she can barely walk’ has a nicer ring to it. Don’t you agree, _amor?”_ Sombra drawled out, nipping playfully at Mercy’s jaw.

With a roll of her eyes and a soft scowl, Mercy just simply continued walking forward. She marched right past their teammates and up onto the ramp of the dropship which had arrived just moments before. Gently, she sat Sombra down onto one of the cots for the flight back to base.

“Perhaps it is a good thing you’re injured, _liebling_ …” She muttered, tending to a few of the smaller wounds Sombra had managed to get.

“Hmm? Why’s that?”

Mercy stopped and leaned down close to Sombra’s ear. Metal fingers trailing up the column of her throat humming pleasantly against her skin, her voice hoarse as she whispered, “I might have taken that previous statement as a challenge, just to prove how right it _really_ was.”

Sombra’s jaw dropped at the mere thought and Mercy left with a quick kiss pressed to the hacker’s cheek, lingering a moment longer than what would be deemed appropriate. Quickly disappearing from sight, all the while that grin of hers plastered across her face.

Words finally found their way onto Sombra’s tongue as she struggled to sit up on the cot, “H-hey doc, I’m feeling _all better now, like 1000%._ Really, there’s no need to leave me here!”

_Oh, the flight back would be interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag urself im sombra


	13. The Calm of Your Embrace - Mercymaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela comes home from work to find her wife waiting for her, and she couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just straight up fluff guys, they're married and you can't change my mind !

A long day combined with a busy clinic and even more frustrating patients had sapped Angela of all motivation, but she was just grateful for the day to be over for now. Even more so since where she had the next few days free, it was time off that she would cherish  _ dearly.  _

Walking in through the front door of her home, Angela was graced with the sound of music echoing off the walls and the scent of something delicious cooking. The soft hum of the song playing made her smile, she knew just exactly who was home. Silently, she hung her coat up next to the door and removed her shoes. When she stepped into the open foyer to glance into the kitchen where the music seemed to seep from, she caught the most welcome sight.

Amélie stood with her back to the entryway, focusing on whatever she had cooking on the stove. She danced around the kitchen in time to the music, stopping every so often to pick up the wine glass on the counter to sip from it. Angela just leaned back against the doorway and watched on, pure adoration swelling up in her heart.

“God, I love you so much.” Angela blurted suddenly, grinning when her words made Amélie jump slightly.

“Well I love you too, but please next time refrain from giving me a heart attack.” Amélie huffed out, turning to look back at Angela.

Crossing the room, Angela made to reach out for Amélie but instead leaned around her to take a hold the cup of wine. Flashing her wife a devilish smirk as she took a slow sip from the glass. 

“You know, you could simply ask for your  _ own  _ glass without stealing mine.” Amélie quipped, idly stirring the contents of the pot with one hand.

Angela snickered, sitting the glass down on the counter before reaching up to cup Amélie’s face. She stole a quick kiss from her wife before retorting, “Perhaps, but where is the fun in that?”

She moved away to go get her own glass from the cupboard when a hand shot out to take hold of her wrist.

“Get back here.”

Before she could even reply, Angela found herself being pulled back in for another kiss. The gentle hand on her chin kept her head tilted up as one kiss melted into two and Angela felt a smile curl up on her wife’s lips. That warmth bubbled up in her chest again and she pulled back as her own smile grew.

“I missed you today.”

“We have the next few days together, you will not be without my affections,  _ Schätzli _ .” 

“Good.” Amélie purred, wrapping her arms around Angela’s waist.

They stood there for awhile, simply soaking in each other’s company. Amélie glanced over at the dinner cooking on the stove a few times before silently reaching over to turn the heat off. The song on the music player suddenly switched and Angela had an idea come to mind.

“Is Dinner finished?” She asked.

“Mhmm, it is. If you are in the mood to eat?” 

“Always, but first…” 

Angela pulled Amélie out towards the center of the kitchen with her, grabbing the remote for the music system. Her grin stretched from ear to ear before she spoke, “I want you to dance with me, Amélie.”

Amélie raised an eyebrow as Angela tapped the screen a few times and the opening notes of  _ Always  _ began to play. Snickering, Amélie spun Angela around playfully and teased, “The Ink Spots? Really, darling?”

“What? You know I’m a fan of the old songs. Come on, dance with me.”

Amélie just smirked, pulling Angela closer yet again. The pair of them simply swaying in time to the gentle rhythm of the music, Amélie guiding them along. It was a peaceful comfort that fell over them, the tension fading from Angela’s shoulders as they continued to sway.

She looked so carefree and Amélie felt herself somehow falling even more in love with her wife, Angela was just simply stunning. Especially during these stress free moments, where it was just the two of them. To be this happy and free is what Angela deserved most of all.

With the utmost affection, Amélie pressed soft lingering kisses across her wife’s face. Feeling the way Angela shuddered in her arms, hugging herself closer for the attention. 

“How did I ever get so lucky?” Amélie drawled, leaning down to press her lips to her wife’s forehead once again. Lingering for a few moments, listening as Angela let out a pleased hum.

“Funny, I could ask the exact same thing,  _ Schätzli. _ ” 

“Oh hush, I said it first.”

Angela chuckled, stealing another kiss from Amélie. “You made me dinner so I think you win the wife of the year awards.”

“I make dinner because, and with all due respect, you are a  _ disaster _ when it comes to cooking.” Amélie teased.

“Well...okay that is not untrue.” 

Laughter rolled off of their lips, the sound broken as they stole lingering kisses from one and other. Amélie spun her wife around again and whispered sweetly as she pulled Angela back against her chest, “I am absolutely in love you all the same,  _ chérie.” _

“As am I, Amélie...As am I.” Angela purred, letting herself sink back into Amélie’s embrace. Leaning her head back against her wife’s shoulder, and letting her eyes drift shut as they swayed.

Amélie noticed and whispered, “You better not fall asleep on me, dinner will get cold.”

“I’m relaxing, just...let me have this moment darling. It’s quite nice.” 

With a soft smile, Amélie said nothing more and continued to slowly sway around the kitchen floor. Letting Angela have as long as she desired, even after the music faded into its final notes and then away entirely. 

It was their moment, and theirs alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD i love tHem


End file.
